


Infuriating Man

by BigFatBumblebee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dad!Plo Koon, Everybody loves Obi-Wan, Everyone looks after Obi-Wan, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Note - non-consensual sedation, Obi-Wan is unimpressed with this, Post-Episode: s04e13 Escape From Kadavo, bit fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFatBumblebee/pseuds/BigFatBumblebee
Summary: After his ordeal on Kadavo Obi-Wan is in bad shape. Luckily his friends are there to look after him.





	Infuriating Man

Obi-Wan Kenobi walked slowly behind Master Plo Koon and Anakin, Ahsoka slightly in front talking to the leader of the freed Togruta slaves, Kiros Roshti. The hanger was a hive of activity, Togruta and clone troopers running all over the place and the last of the ships still landing in the hanger. Obi-Wan focussed on keeping his breathing even and his steps level, and on not walking directly into Plo when the group stopped suddenly to hear Governor Roshti speak.

 _Yes. Perfect. Brilliant time for a chat_ he thought sarcastically, and was immediately ashamed of himself. The man and his people had been abducted, beaten, separated from each other, kept in hellish conditions and then pushed mid-air in to a ship. They’d been though hell and he felt a wave of compassion rise within him. Which admittedly, diminished somewhat when it was time to bow.

He fought back a groan as his back and ribs, and neck…and really his entire body, protested the movement and he managed a very shallow silent nod. Thankfully Anakin and Plo were picking up his slack and presenting as model Jedi, standing tall and actually making words happen. Obi-Wan was almost jealous. All he could do was focus his energies on remaining upright which, alarmingly, was getting more and more difficult. He was so tired, unbelievably sore and his legs were beginning to feel like jelly. For perhaps the first time ever he wished he had his cloak with him, to hide his shaking hands in the voluminous sleeves, and to hide his back from view. He could only assume the blood from his many whip marks was showing through his robes.

He surreptitiously looked at his companions, none seemed to notice his discomfort and the activity in the hanger continued around them. _Force_ he needed some peace and quiet, his head was throbbing, it was all he could do to keep his eyes open. He couldn’t wait to get out of his disgusting clothes, have a shower, lie down and meditate. In that order.

Finally the Governor and Ahsoka split off from the group, and the conversation seemed to be over. He let out a small sigh of relief and when Anakin and Plo walked off and he moved with what he hoped was a casual saunter in the opposite direction. He could head to his rooms and be in the shower before anybody –

“Master”

“Master Kenobi.” He winced and froze when Plo and Anakin both called him from across the hanger, and all the nearby troopers stopped their tasks and looked at him. For a split second he considered pretending he hadn’t heard and continuing to walk away, but in his current state he wouldn’t get far and Anakin would definitely chase him. That wouldn’t be dignified. He signed and turned around. They were closer than he thought they were, everything was starting to sound a bit distant and there was a troublesome buzzing in his ears.

“Yes?” _Hmm._ That didn’t come out quite as strong as he would’ve liked.

“I believe you are going in the wrong direction Master Kenobi” Plo stood next to Anakin, he could sense Anakin’s concern and exasperation through their bond.

“Yeah Master, the Med Bay is this way” he said slowly, pointing. Obi-Wan cringed and remained where he was. His usually sharp mind was sluggish to come up with a viable excuse and he just looked at his friends stupidly as they came closer. _Was it too much to ask to just be left alone?_ He looked at them both. _Probably._

“Obi-Wan” Plo was at his side “you will submit yourself to the care of my medics, and you will do so right now” he said in his even, commanding tone. Every inch the high councillor and respected Master Obi-Wan remembered from his youth. He suddenly felt about 14 years old again.

“Yes Master” Plo was already guiding him gently by the elbow when he managed to choke out the automatic response. He just didn’t have the strength to argue and again all his energies went in to simply putting one foot in front of the other. Plo and Anakin’s steady presences either side of him were actually a welcome support, and the troopers at least were polite enough to pretend they hadn’t noticed anything.

He was just grateful his own troops weren’t around. Cody and the rest would have carted him off to Kix on a stretcher by now, they had long ago stopped putting up with what they called his ‘Kenobi Avoidance Bullshit’. But so, it seemed, had Master Plo.

\---

By the time they completed their silent slow amble to the Med Bay Obi-Wan was almost fully leaning on Anakin and Plo was getting more and more worried about him. The lack of argument from his usually obstinate friend was very disconcerting. His arguments with Master Healer Toll in the temple were the stuff of legend and everybody knew what he put his own medics through. Facing the healers was the only time he had seen Obi-Wan loose his perpetual cool.

But they had been lulled in to a false sense of security.

“No I’ll be fine, really I just need a bit of a rest. I don’t need to be - ” His weak protests started when Commander Tabib, Plo’s highly capable CMO, spotted them and slung an arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulders, helping Anakin carefully manhandle him to sit on to a bio-bed with minimal cooperation from the still young Master.

“Master shut up and let the medics look at you please!” Skywalker was struggling to keep the worry out of his tone,

“I am not-“

“Generals” Tabib interrupted, loudly, authority in his tone “please step back whilst I examine General Kenobi” he gave Obi-Wan a speculative look. The other two Jedi gave no protest and stepped back from the bed as the privacy curtain was pulled. They were on Tabib’s turf now and their rank was really more of a descriptor in the med bay.

Plo and Anakin took seats in the waiting area, next to the curtain. They could hear Tabib’s surprisingly gentle tones whilst he helped Obi-Wan out of his sticky robes and in to some scrubs. Plo admired his medic’s intelligence. A medical gown would not have gone down well at all.

Anakin was starting to pace as they both heard the thoughtful hums and instructions from behind the curtain. Other medics poked their head round when requested with various hypos, cloths, warm water and bacta patches.

Plo too could feel himself starting to get impatient when the curtain was pulled back to reveal Obi-Wan in scrub trousers whilst Tabib worked on cleaning his back. Plo carefully kept his mask of calm when the full extent of his friend’s injuries was obvious. Anakin however, swore softly.

“Yes thank you Anakin” his Master raised an eyebrow at him.

“Sorry” he patted his Master on the shoulder awkwardly and Obi-Wan snorted then sighed.

“It looks worse than it is” he attempted to placate his former apprentice with not quite 100% success when he winced in response to Tabib’s actions. 

Plo privately agreed with Anakin; Obi-Wan was a sight. Whilst they had seen the bruises and scratches on his too pale face, his robes had hidden the wide dark bruise that ran around his neck, matching ones on each wrist, and his ribs that were a mess of purple bruises. They could only see the top of his back but it was a bloody mess. Even his bare feet dangling above the floor were red and sore with busies on several toes.

“General this will hurt I’m afraid, could I sedate you?” Tabib asked politely. Plo appreciated him giving Obi-Wan a semblance of autonomy but had an idea of what would happen regardless of his answer.

“No thank you Commander” Obi-Wan answered stiffly, Plo nearly rolled his eyes. S _tubborn gundark._ Tabib nodded at a nearby colleague and hummed in response, still working on the deep gashes that covered the Jedi’s back.

Another medic appeared beside Obi-Wan, holding a mug of something hot. The Jedi visibly perked up when he saw it and reached out a hand.

“Is that tea Captain?” He asked

“Yes General, I got a tip from one Commander Kix that it might be appreciated” the medic smiled at him cheerfully. Obi-Wan smiled back as he took the mug and a sip of tea. Then pulled a face and paused.

“…what kind of tea is this?” he asked, eyes narrowed and a hint of suspicion in his voice. Tabib gave his second a Significant Look from behind Obi-Wan.

“Normal ship-board kind General, with added sugars, vitamins and proteins” Obi-Wan looked decidedly unimpressed with this and was about to put the cup down when Plo interrupted.

“Drink it Obi-Wan” he instructed firmly. The redhead scowled at him, scowled at the tea and then drained his mug with a couple of mouthfuls and a grimace.

“Does he need to go in the bacta tank Commander?” Anakin asked, over Obi-Wan’s head. More scowling. Plo could sense his friend’s exhaustion starting to shorten his patience. Tabib shook his head.

“I believe I can handle the wounds on his back with patches. All his other injuries will heal on their own if he’s sensible.” Obi-Wan grunted at this. “He has lots of deep bruising we’ll get cream on, a couple of broken ribs that I’ll wrap and the muscular damage will sort itself with time and care. We’re going to get him on a drip for his dehydration and mild malnutrition, and bed rest will take care of the exhaustion.

“How long do you think it will take?” Plo asked. ‘ _How long will we have to keep him in bed?’ being the real question,_ he thought.

Before he could answer though they were interrupted by Obi-Wan’s hoarse voice.

“Captain, wha’ did you say ‘s in the tea?” Obi-Wan asked softly, slurring slightly. His whole body was drooping, and his glassy eyes had a doe-like quality to them. He was clearly struggling to stay awake and was starting to sway a little. Plo hid a smirk behind his mask. _Oh Obi-Wan._

Tabib stopped working and came around to sit on the bed next to Obi-Wan.

“It was just some extra vitamins and sugars General” Obi-Wan made a small noise as he slumped against him, his head resting on the medic’s shoulder. “…and enough sedative to knock out a Bantha” he finished softly as his patient’s eyes fluttered closed and stayed that way. “Shush General, that’s it, just let go” he said softly, soothing.

Anakin looked suitably impressed and let out a small breath of laughter at the scene. It really was very sweet. Plo moved to gently help Tabib get Obi-Wan lying face down on the bed so he could continue healing and cleaning his back, and the Captain was back to fix a drip to his right hand. Plo resisted the urge to stroke his friend’s hair soothingly. He was so young compared to other Masters, the old Kel Door forgot that sometimes in the face of his accomplishments.

Anakin’s comm went off, and he quickly left the room so as not to disturb his sleeping Master. Plo took a seat next to his bed, quietly watching his capable medical team take care of Obi-Wan.

Looking at the unconscious form of the man he had known since infancy, Plo felt something he hadn’t felt in a very long time. He could feel anger growing inside him. Obi-Wan was one of the best people he knew; he was kind, compassionate, selfless to a fault and eternally humble. He had sacrificed his own wellbeing time and time again to help others, had never once asked for anything in return. He took in the dark bruise around Obi-Wan’s neck, the bacta covering gashes on his back. It wasn’t fair, he thought bitterly.

Plo expertly released his anger in to the force as Skywalker re-entered the room. The medics were just about done and were tucking Obi-Wan in with a light sheet around him, a blanket around his hips. The pale man looked awfully small in the bed, his copper hair standing out against the white sheets. Skywalker stood for a moment, and looked at Plo in surprise,

“Master Plo, you’re still here?” he said, flopping down in a chair at the foot of his Masters bed. Plo tried not to be insulted.

“Obi-Wan is a good friend, I have known him since he was a child, I will stay with him” he said firmly. Again, Skywalker seemed surprised, force knows why. Anyone who had spent more than half an hour with Obi-Wan took a shine to him.

They both sat in silence for a few moments, listening to Obi-Wan’s deep breathing and the beep of a machine. Anakin stood up.

“He’ll be cold” he muttered, bringing the blanket folded about his Master’s hips up to his neck. Plo smiled. Skywalker seemed to consider his friend for a moment and glanced at Plo.

“I’m worried about him” he said softly, sitting back down. Plo looked at him calmly, hiding his surprise, and said nothing. He had never been particularly close to Skywalker but had been spending a little more time with him since he took on Ahsoka and Plo liked him a lot. It seemed the young Knight needed someone to talk to and he was very happy to be that being. He knew the huge amount of pressure that was on both halves of The Team, and he felt for them. Neither had been granted the gift of a traditional career, with time to grow and explore without hundreds of thousands of lives on the line, and they were both so young. _I’m surrounded by younglings_ he thought wryly, _this must be what Yoda feels like all the time._ Plo made a quiet questioning noise, encouraging the young Jedi to continue.

“This war is hurting him. He’s been putting himself on the line more and more, and I know he hasn’t been looking after himself. He refuses to talk about things and won’t listen to me.” Anakin finished, frustration in his voice. Plo considered a moment.

“Anakin” he said slowly, leaning forward “the Jedi high Council has been worrying about Obi-Wan since he was an initiate” he said flatly. Skywalker jerked up in surprise. “Your observations are accurate, but nothing new.” Plo signed. “He has always been like this, Obi-Wan gives all of himself to everything that he does, most of the time to his detriment. He had a difficult start, and a challenging apprenticeship where I believe he learned some very bad habits” He held up a hand as Anakin opened his mouth. “Qui-Gon Jinn was a good man but he was not the Master he should have been.” That was all he would say on the subject.

Anakin looked like he was going to say something else, but considered things for a moment, looking at his injured Master. Plo smiled.

“Obi-Wan is going to be fine Anakin, he is strong, and whilst he may bend he will never break. His stubbornness and his brightness in the force make sure of that. Perhaps he needs reminding that his best is enough. He pushes himself too much.” He looked at the pale skinny man in bed. “And that he needs food and rest every so often. You have the council’s full approval to nag him.” He finished wryly.

“Yes Master” Anakin smirked. Then stretched and yawned.

“Come, let’s get some sleep. Your Master will be here for a few more hours at least” He stood up and motioned for the other to follow him. With one final glance at the peacefully sleeping Jedi they both left the room, turning out the lights.

\---

After a few hours of deep exhausted sleep, followed by meditation and then after reporting to both the chancellor and the council, Plo found himself at Obi-Wan’s bedside once again. The medical bay was quiet, and he was able to make a start on his paperwork in peace. Shuffling from the bed and a feeling of confusion in the force shook him out of his work, and he looked up in time to see Obi-Wan’s blue eyes fluttering open. Plo moved to the bed quickly and knelt.

“Hello my friend” he said gently

“Mmm Plo?” Obi-Wan asked, confusedly looking up and attempting to push himself up onto his elbows.

“No no, you need to stay down” he lad one hand on the redhead’s pale shoulder, the blankets slipping down.

“Watsat?” he muttered unintelligently, twisting to look at his back, and shaking his hand with the canular in it. Plo frowned, he considered putting his friend back under with the force.

“Obi-Wan remain still, you need to rest and allow your back to heal” He grabbed a cup of water from the side, and a straw. “Here, drink” he batted his friend’s hand away when he tried to hold the cup himself and put the staw to chapped lips. Obi-Wan flushed a little but drank deeply.

“Plo? How long have I been asleep?” Grogginess wearing off a bit Obi-Wan shifted slightly, taking in his surroundings and looking at Plo.

“13 standard hours, how do you feel?” Plo enquired, putting the cup back and a keeping a keen eye on his friend.

“Oh…rubbish” Obi-Wan replied with a slight smile, “Never mind” he sighed and winced when he tried to stretch a bit. “What’s the status of the Togruta? And the 104th? Is everyone alright?” _Ahh._ General Kenobi was back. Plo nodded.

“All freed Togruta and troops accounted for, we suffered minimal losses” Obi-Wan knew what that meant, and closed his eyes sadly for a moment, thinking of those they did loose. They had a moment of silence.

“How long do I have to stay here? This is rather uncomfortable, and I believe I’m starting to feel better” Obi-Wan shifted again but Plo’s reprimand died on his lips when Commander Tabib entered the room.

“Only a short while longer for you back General, you have woken slightly earlier than anticipated” Tabib brushed in, checking Obi-Wan’s monitor and looking at his back, gently pealing back one bacta patch “You are healing nicely though” he said approvingly. Obi-Wan attempted to turn and look at him but Tabib gently held his head down. “Try to remain still, if you open your wounds again we will have to start over. I could put you under again?” he offered. Obi-Wan had a moment of clarity as Tabib came in to view next to Plo. 

“You drugged me!” He exclaimed, more incredulous than outraged.

“Yes General, apologies however I determined staying awake was detrimental to your health at the time” He replied shortly, still checking charts and readings.

“But…I can’t believe you drugged me!”

“Yes General, would you like me to do so again?” Tabib offered lightly.

“No!”

“Alright, I am going to give you something for the pain though” he said firmly, fitting a new IV bag. Obi-Wan huffed as Tabib left the room. Plo smiled, it was good to see his friend back. Even if it meant he had to be vigilant to escape attempts until the 212th arrived.

“Is Anakin alright?” Obi-Wan asked after a moment “it was a tough mission for him.”

“He is fine, as is Ahsoka. They were worried about you.” Obi-Wan looked thoughtful for a moment and closed his eyes, but said nothing.

“Could you pass me the Pad please?” For a man so injured and probably still in some pain, he was incredibly polite. Still though.

“No.”

“Plo!” That was almost a whine. _Surrounded by younglings indeed._

“No. Obi-Wan you are ill, and injured, and on strict bed rest.” This was greeted with an impressive horizontal glare. “Bed rest means sleeping and resting. And not working.” The glare was accompanied by an eye roll.

“This is ridiculous I’m perfectly capable of reading reports Plo, I have work to do”

“But right now, you will not. Myself and Anakin are handling things.” And then as if by magic, they both sensed a familiar presence approaching them.

“Master, good to have you back” Anakin strode in to the room and stood at Obi-Wan’s side, in his line of vision from his awkward position, Ahsoka next to him. “Even if you are crabby.”

“Hello Anakin. Ahsoka, it’s good to see you.” He smiled at his Grand-Padawan. She moved closer and sat next to his legs on the bed. “Anakin, you less so.”

“Hi Master, how are you feeling?”

“I’m fine, Padawan. Just a little irritated” he said pointedly at Plo, who remained unfazed.

“He giving you trouble Master Plo?” Anakin questioned with a raised eyebrow he undoubtedly picked up from his sardonic Master.

“Anakin I am not-“

“Hush Master, just relax will you? You look a little better” Anakin offered pulling up a seat, Obi-Wan made a face and Ahsoka patted him on the leg.

“Are you two alright?” He asked “Ahsoka you were very impressive” He tried to nod at her but from his prone position it was an awkward shuffle.

“Thanks Master” She patted his leg again.

“Master don’t worry about us, we’re fine.” Anakin reassured his Master. “We’re not the ones who got abducted and chucked in a slave camp.” He added flippantly.

“Yes well…it could have been worse” Obi-wan didn’t look at him and Anakin looked like he was about to argue.

“How is your training progressing young one?” Plo asked softly, it had been a long time since he had caught up with the young Torguta, and they all needed a distraction.

“Oh fine thank you Master, I think I’m going to beat Skyguy soon”

“Yeah sure Snips. She’s doing really well Master Plo, we’ll have to demonstrate sometime”

Plo, Anakin and Ahsoka spent the next 30 minutes or so catching up, with the occasional comment from Obi-Wan. These got less and less frequent as their voices got softer and softer, until some time had passed and Ahsoka gestured silently to the bed. They peered at the injured Master and smiled. Face slack and breathing deeply, Obi-Wan had been lulled in to a deep and natural sleep by the soft voices of his friends. Anakin again pulled the blanket up over his Master and all three left silently.

“He’s going to be a nightmare” Anakin commented once they were out of earshot. Plo was inclined to agree with him.

\---

A couple of days later with his back healed and able to sit up on his own, Obi-Wan was starting to make real attempts at escape. Or at least be a real pain in the rear. Anakin and Ahsoka had departed with the 501st , they were on their own. On more than one occasion Commander Tabib had snatched a pad out of the air as it was floating towards his patient, and his Captain had taken to asking visitors to leave their comm’s outside the room. Plo himself had very nearly lost his temper when he found Obi-Wan out of bed, attempting to put his boots on.

“What do you think you are doing?” He was met by a familiar look of determination.

“Plo I can’t just lie here, I’m not an invalid and I need to get back to work” Obi-Wan continued attempting to pull boots over bruised feet.

“Nobody thinks you are an invalid Obi-Wan but you are injured and ill and you will get back in to bed at once.”

“Plo-“

“Now Obi-Wan”. He nearly raised his voice. Force but the man was exasperating! Was it so difficult to just rest?

They made sure no clothes were in the room from that point on. Hopefully the slightly shy Master’s sense of decency would keep him in bed.

Luckily, before lightsabers were drawn the cavalry arrived. Four days after the Togruta were rescued and the slave compound destroyed the 212th Attack Battalion arrived, and Commanders Cody and Kix. Plo greeted them in the hangar.

“General” they both saluted. Plo nodded in greeting.

“Commanders, I have something that belongs to you I think”.

“Yes sir. Is he still in the med bay”?

“Indeed, though not in the best of moods” Plo admitted. Both troopers smirked as they all started walking towards the Med Bay. 

“Understood Sir. We can handle it.”

“Yes Sir. If I may speak freely sir, you’ve done well to keep him still this long. It could be a record” Kix said dryly to Plo.

“It has been a trying time for us all” He answered. The clones both smiled.

They were greeted warmly by the subject of their conversation as they entered the Med Bay. Both troopers saluted and cast appraising glances at their C.O. He was too pale, and though the bruises had began to fade they were still visible. As were the bags under his eyes.

“Cody, Kix, it’s good to see you” He smiled at them and then with a glance at Plo “Have you come to rescue me?”

“You too Sir. You have been missed” Cody smiled at his General, hugely relieved to see him.

Kix picked up his General’s chart “Not quite General, but at least we can provide a change of scenery” He put the chart down as Commander Tabib entered the room.

“You must be Commander Kix, Commander Cody” he greeted the new faces.

“ _Elek_ ” Cody answered. “Thank you for taking care of our General, _Vod_ ” They shook hands. 

“He is healing well, thanks to rest, bacta and fluids, I recommend further bed rest and intravenous vitamins and sugars” Tabib commented professionally.

“Now hold on a moment-“ the interruption from the bed was ignored. Kix nodded his head.

“I agree. How are you feeling General?”

“Just fine thank you’” came the tart response. Kix noticed his General make a move to cross his arms but wince slightly. _Broken ribs still hurting then_ Kix noted.

“I’m sure” Kix said archly. And then took pity on his General. He knew how much the man hated inactivity, and he’d been through hell. “Don’t worry General, we’ll make sure you’re up and about as quickly as possible.”

“Yes Sir” Cody joined in. He turned to Tabib and General Koon. “We’re all set if you are?” he raised an eyebrow questioningly. Plo took a step forward.

“Just a moment Gentlemen, and then we can go ahead” The three clones nodded and left the room, Cody making arrangements in to his comm and the medics talking in low voices.

“Plo…” Obi-Wan started, “I know I’ve not been the ideal guest, but thank you for everything” Plo dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

“It is my duty and pleasure. Well...perhaps not pleasure” Obi-Wan smiled at him and he smiled under his mask “but it has been nice having you around and I am glad I was able to help. Remember, should you ever need anything you have only to ask. You are not alone”. He paused, Obi-Wan didn’t seem to know what to say. “Remember also to look after yourself, and let yourself be taken care of. Many people care about you, and you are valued for more than your warrior skill. The council would be lost without you.” He finished and straightened up, saving Obi-Wan from a response. “May the force be with you my friend. I hope our paths will cross again soon.”

“May the force be with you, Master” The younger Master replied “and thank you” he said softly.

Plo left the room to find Kix, who had procured some fresh scrubs and a cloak for his General to make the move to the Negotiator’s Med Bay, where Plo was confident he would receive the best care and attention. He had no doubt _The Negotiator_ would soon be driving his medics mad and doing everything he possibly could to single-handily bring peace to the galaxy, whatever the cost. That was Obi-Wan Kenobi. Infuriating man.


End file.
